Into the Abyss
by StephCalvino
Summary: The treasures of Isla de cien Cabezas are guarded by a beast that is said to have the ability to sprout two new heads when one is simply cut off. This of course won't stop the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Not Slash, some WE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Captain Jack Sparrow gazed down at the old manuscripts that where in his hands. Each one torn and water logged, the edges curled up into tight scrolls. Looking so aged, they threatened to turn into dust beneath Jack's touch. He need not look at these pages anymore, he knew full well what they foretold. The legend of the lost treasures of the deep, guarded by the monstrous beast the Hydra.

"Yeah, yeah a hideous beast with nine heads." Jack said unimpressed as he poured himself more rum. The ship creaked louder with each passing wave, inside his cabin objects were sliding back and forth threatening to fall off the small oak table. Jack still couldn't help but be a little afraid of this beast that was said to be able to regenerate two heads in place of the one that been severed. Of course he would never admit this fear to the crew, he was Captain Jack Sparrow.

The crew knew nothing of this monster either, Jack neglected to inform them of that detail while explaining what was to be their latest adventure. Eyes falling back to the parchment he stared once again at the ancient text that graced the page. Having had it translated years ago, Jack knew there was only one man you could help him with this insane mission: William Turner.

"Of course he doesn't need to know about this beastie either. That small detail will remain between me and you my old friend" Jack told the piece of parchment, before placing it back into the chest from which it came.

**Yes I know it's very short, but I wanted to see if anyone was interested in it before I wrote more. So please tell me what you think of this, just simply press the little 'go' button and let me know. Feedback is the only thing that will let me know if you are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To my beloved readers:**

**Thanks to RainyDays.Hearts and I-Put-Ppl-In-Ovens for reviewing my work, you guys rock! I still don't know if I'm going to include Elizabeth on their little adventure, so I'm going to let you guys decide. I know this chapter is a little short too, but I work better that way sometimes. Here is my next chapter, hope you enjoy. Please review, I lose all desire to write when I have no review, let me know what you think.**

**PS: If you get the Quills reference then I love you!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

The sun had just finished setting over the cliffs that lined the outer beaches of Port Royal. The sky streaked with different shades of red, and pink. Having a standing warrant for his

arrest Jack Sparrow anchored the Pearl off the east side of the island, and took a long boat to the deserted beach that ran along the eastern coast. In doing so managing to avoid the

fort and the usually busy main dock.

While lazily rowing his way to shore, Jack stole a glaze at the mansion that sat on the highest point of the island. The Governor's mansion. A massive establishment made entirely out

of white stone, it sat up on the hill like some kind of gleaming star. As the sun continued to go down, lights began to appear in the many windows. One in particular drew his

attention, the second floor balcony near the back of the house. A single flame flickered behind the glass, Jack kept his eyes on the flame as he steered his vessel into port. He

hopped out of the boat, and dragged it further on shore leaving it pressed against the side of the cliffs. The cliffside was now in total darkness as Jack stumbled up the small beach,

all the way using the candle light as some kind of beacon.

Elizabeth had just entered the bedroom she shared with her new husband, Will, when she thought she heard a rattling at the window. Dismissing it as nothing more than the wind she

walked over to her vanity, and removed her pearl necklace. She had just excused herself from dinner, not felling well enough to continue sitting at the table. Another rap at the

window caused her to almost jump out of her seat, seeing that it was only a tree branch she turned back to her reflection in the mirror.

Grabbing hold of a hair pin, Elizabeth gave one tug at it and let her light brown hair cascade down her back. Unexpectedly the light in the window blew out, she squinted in the

darkness and was able to notice that the balcony door had opened. Elizabeth got up and grabbed hold of the swinging door, stepping out on to balcony she looked around nothing

appeared to be out of the ordinary. Assuming it was just the wind, there was a substantial gust coming up from the ocean, she went back inside and securely locked the door behind

her. Elizabeth began to remove her dress, finally unhooking the last button she shrugged off the garment and placed it on the bed. She went to work on the laces of her corset, when

a small scraping sound from somewhere behind her caught her attention. Elizabeth dropped her hands to her side, and slowly turned around.

"Don't stop now love. It was just getting to the best part." She turned to find Jack Sparrow sitting on her vanity stool with his feet up on the table. She quickly bent down, pulled a

sword out from under her bed, and put the blade to Jack's throat. Jack threw up his hands in defense and in doing so fell off the stool.

"Easy love, I didn't see anything." Jack was flat on his back, but he had managed to get his sword in his hand. His lifted his blade up to meet hers, and they just froze in that position,

Jack laying on the floor her standing over him swords drawn at each other. Till finally Elizabeth broke the silence.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Was the only thing she could get out, she was just reeling in shock from finding Jack in her bedroom.

"Well you see…" Jack began as he crossed his legs and folded his free arm under his head "I need to borrow your husband."


End file.
